Saoirse Manson-Fenton and the Mystery of Hogwarts
by TheAxolotlQueen
Summary: New Hogwarts student Saoirse Manson-Fenton is overshadowed by her older brother’s infamous legacy. All while she makes friends, and rather one-sided enemies, she begins to investigate what really happened to her older brother. A “Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery” Fanfiction


**Hello, people of the Internet!**

**It is I, Chrys the Axolotl Queen, Gamer, Cartoonist, and now, Fanfiction Author. **

**As there is a lack of _Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery_ fanfiction, I decided I might as well take this as a challenge. I have done fan fictions before, but never really, like, novel-esque writing or whatever. Mostly I work on my _Danny Phantom_ nextgen fanfiction comic, _Kira Phantom_ (yes, I am well aware of my creativity). Since I'm figuring out this website, I thought I might as well give this a go to figure it out. I mean, what do I have to lose here? I hope you like this mess, but hey. Let's get on with this torture, shall we?**

**All the stuff belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros Entertainment, Wizarding World, and Portkey Games. **

* * *

It was late. The full moon shone above the room. It was around midnight. But Jacob Manson-Fenton refused to sleep. Sleep was for the weary, and though physically tired, the expelled Hogwarts student was by no means weary in his quest to break the curse. He had everything planned, and tonight, he would leave.

His father and mother? They wouldn't understand. They couldn't understand the seriousness of this quest; the harm that could befall the Wizarding World if left idle. He heaved himself up from the chair on which he was sitting, moonlight slanting across the floor, and the floorboards creaked as his heavy feet slid across the floor. He stared at his tired face in his mirror; black hair, blue eyes, pale skin.

He thought of the past; this same face had boarded the Hogwarts Express, three years ago. This face had been full of brightness and anticipation. It had been eagerly awaiting what was to come.

He thought of what this face could have been. In two years, this could have been the same face that welcomed his younger sister into Hogwarts…

But he couldn't tarry much longer.

But he could say goodbye.

Jacob reached inside of the knapsack he had been preparing for his escape, and pulled out a necklace. It had a ice-blue pendant, in the shape of a dagger, and it appeared to have icicles creeping down the hilt, and the blade seemed to be frosted over. It was cold to the touch, and the chain shared the icy blue metal.

It was a symbol of those who were willing to break the Curse.

It had no magical properties, nothing of real interest. Just a symbol. To many, it was nothing more than a symbol, but to Jacob, it meant what had to be done. It had been with him since he had decided to break the Curse, it had so much emotional appeal to him that no one else could or ever would have.

Jacob quickly penned a note, wracked with nervousness; every scratch of the quill on the parchment seemed to echo throughout the sleeping house. He then wrapped his finished note around the dagger pendant, acting to sheath its blade. He tied a tawny chord to bind the parchment to the pendant, and he began to creep around the house.

Ever so quietly, he creaked his sister's door open, and tiptoed through the darkened area. The moonlight that seemed to be following Jacob entered the room as well, illuminating his sister's face. She had short, bob-cut black hair, and her eyelids were over her bright, heather-blue eyes.

Jacob slid the necklace onto her bedside table, when her eyes slowly opened, seeming to glow in the light.

"Jacob?" The eight year old girl asked sleepily. Jacob whirled around in surprise, but his tired, sad face melted into a warm and melancholy smile.

" 'Lo, Pip. Trouble sleeping?" He asked, hoping that his sister, who was usually quite sharp and observant, would overlook the fact that he was fully dressed, in a cloak and everything, in her tired state.

"No…" she groaned out. Jacob kissed her on the forehead.

"Well then, you'd best get back to sleep, Pip. Mum'll be in a state if you're too sleepy for your last days of school," Jacob whispered, a tone of teasing in his voice, but also knowing for a fact that their mother was very strict when she needed to be. His sister, like he himself had, was attending a Muggle primary school before going to Hogwarts. His father was a Muggle-born wizard, so his parents had reckoned they might as well have a Muggle education before their magical one. Jacob's mother had come from a long line of purebloods, and he supposed she inherited that strict, tradition-keeping personality from them, though she had ironically broken her family's pureblood line by marrying Jacob's father. Nevertheless, woe betide any who received low marks on their exams; even if it was Muggle school. Jacob's sister would be starting her Christmas Holidays soon enough, but Mum would be even more adamant and strict about her marks.

"Mmm…" She groaned. Jacob kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Pip," he said softly, and ever softer were his footsteps out of her room and down at the front sitting room. A soft hoot caught his attention. He turned towards his white owl, who had black eyes, and soft white ear tufts, who seemed to be curious as to why her friend was leaving.

"I'm sorry, Cuithe, but I can't take you with me." He said as he opened the front door. A rush of cold air filled the house as Jacob looked out onto the fresh, silver snow.

"I'm not sending or expecting post for a long while."

And with the soft shutting of the thick, oak door,

Jacob Manson-Fenton was gone.

* * *

**Hopefully I update this soon, and please leave your suggestions and stuff in the comments. I would very much appreciate feedback!**

**See you later,**

**I suppose.**

**Be the freedom and bye.**

**—Chrys**


End file.
